finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Key item
A Key Item is a storyline item used to advance the plot. Below is a list of Key Items throughout the series and their in-game description. Appearances ''Final Fantasy *Lute - A sonorous instrument of great beauty. *Crown - A crown that shimmers mysteriously. *Mystic Key - Key that opens magically sealed doors. *Earth Staff - A staff imbued with nature's essence. *Levistone - Mysterious rock that floats in the air. *Chime - A dulcet chime of Lufenian origin. *Warp Cube - A cube made of multi-hued substance. *Oxyale - A strange liquid that belches air. *Canoe - Small boat for crossing lakes. Final Fantasy II *Ring - A memento from Scott that allows the party to view the world map. *Canoe - A small boat that can cross lakes and rivers. *Pass - A pass that allows the bearer to board the Dreadnought. *Snowcraft - A craft that can travel over deep snow. *Goddess's Bell - A bell that can break the seal barring entry to Kashuan Keep *Egil's Torch - A torch capable of carrying Sunfire. *Sunfire - Eternal flame that burns with fire taken from the sun itself. *Pendant - A pendant signifying fellowship among the dragoons of Deist. Final Fantasy III *Folding Canoe - A magic foldable canoe used to cross shallow waters *Nepto Eye - The Nepto Dragon statue's missing eye *Horn of Ice - A dwarven horn carved out opf perpetual ice *Levigrass Shoes - Shoes desgined for crossing bottomeless bogs *Chain Key - A key required to free the airship from its chains *Wheel of Time - Anadvanced device. Also called a perpetual engine *Noah's Lute - A lute whose timbre may raise Unei from her sleep *Eureka Key - The key that opens the way to Eureka *Syrcus Key - The key that opens the way to the Crystal Tower *Fang of Wind - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of wind *Fang of Fire - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of fire *Fang of Water - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of water *Fang of Earth - A crystal sliver brimming with the power of earth *Sara's Pendant (broken) - A broken pendant *Sara's Pendant (fixed) - A perfectly restored pendant *Unknown Metal - A chunk of unknown metal *Orihalcum - A chunk of legendary metal *Metal Card - Proof that you felled the Iron Giant *Job Card - Given only to master jobs Final Fantasy IV *Sand Ruby/Sand Pearl: A cure for Desert Fever *Mysterious Package/Bomb Ring/Carnelian Signet: Used to Burn Down Mist *Twin Harp/Whisperweed: Given and Used By Edward to weaken Dark Elf *Key of Magma/Magma Rock: Used to open up the path to the Underworld in Agart Final Fantasy V *Omega Badge - Proof of Omega's defeat *Dragon Seal - Proof of Shinryu's defeat *Adamantite - Used to allow the airship to fly higher than before. Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII *A Coupon *B Coupon *C Coupon *Ancient Key *Basement Key *Black Materia *Blonde Wig *Cologn *Cotton Dress *Deodorant *Desert Rose *Diamond Tiara *Digestive *Disinfectant *Dyed Wig *Earth Harp *Flower Cologne *Glacier Map *Glass Tiara *Gold Ticket *Huge Materia (Yellow) *Huge Materia (Green) *Huge Materia (Red) *Huge Materia (Blue) *Keycard 60 *Keycard 62 *Keycard 65 *Keycard 66 *Keycard 68 *Key of the Ancients *Key to Sector 5 *Keystone *Leviathan Scales *Lunar Harp *Members Card *Midgar Parts 1 *Midgar Parts 2 *Midgar Parts 3 *Midgar Parts 4 *Midgar Parts 5 *Mythril *Pharmacy Coupon *PHS *Ruby Tiara *Satin Dress *Sexy Cologne *Silk Dress *Snowboard *Wig ''Final Fantasy VIII *Girl Next Door - Naughty magazine *Sorceress' Letter - Edea's letter of introduction *Solomon Ring - Mysterious old ring *Magical Lamp - Save before use (wakes up Diablo) *Blue Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Wind Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Life Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Shadow Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Water Stone - Sculpting mineral in Shumi Village. *Map of the Tomb of the Unknown King - Used to navigate the Tomb of the Unknown King *Location Indicator - Assists in navigation within the Tomb of the Unknown King *Cup - Used to access a hidden doorway in Caraway's Mansion *Weapons Mon 1st - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon Mar - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon Apr - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon May - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon Jun - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon Jul - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Weapons Mon Aug - Weapons research magazine (contains knowledge needed for weapons upgrade) *Combat King 001 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell) *Combat King 002 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell) *Combat King 003 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell) *Combat King 004 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell) *Combat King 005 - Magazine for fighters (contains Limit Break techniques for Zell) *Pet Pals Vol. 1 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Pet Pals Vol. 2 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Pet Pals Vol. 3 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Pet Pals Vol. 4 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Pet Pals Vol. 5 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Pet Pals Vol. 6 - Magazine for dog lovers (contains Limit Break techniques for Angelo\Rinoa) *Occult Fan I - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain) *Occult Fan II - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain) *Occult Fan III - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain) *Occult Fan IV - World Mystery magazine (contains hints on GF Doomtrain) Final Fantasy IX *Aquarius: A rare item received in Ipsen's Castle. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Aries: A rare item received in Dali. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Athlete Queen: A rare item received in Alexandria. Good luck, Hippaul! Reach for the stars! *Autograph: A rare item received in Lindblum. An autograph of superstar Lowell. *Beautiful Potion: A key item received in Lindblum. An ingredient to the medicine that can cure Cid's curse. *Blank's Medicine: A key item received from Blank. An antidote to Plant Brain's seed. *Blue Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path. *Burman Coffee: A rare item received in Dali. Very delicious coffee beans. *Cancer: A rare item received in Burmecia. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Capricorn: A rare item received in Daguerreo. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The upper-left piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The upper-middle piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The upper-right piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The bottom-left piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The bottom-middle piece of a Chocograph. *Chocograph Piece. A rare item related to chocobos. The bottom-right piece of a Chocograph. *Continental Map: A key item received from Blank. Checks current location and place names on the world map. *Desert Star: Key item from Cleyra. Retrieved in Alexandria. Linked to the eidolons. *Doga's Artifact: A rare item bought in an auction. A mysterious item. It looks very old... *Earth Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *Falcon Claw: Key item from Lindblum. Acquired in Alexandria. Linked to the eidolons. *Fire Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *Gate Pass: A key item received in South Gate. Lindblum's travel passport. *Gemini: A rare item received in Treno. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Gizamaluke Bell: A key item in Gizamaluke. Opens the "Bell Door." *Green Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path. *Griffin's Heart: A rare item bought in an auction. A mysterious item. Raises morale, supposedly... *Gulug Stone: A key item received in Oeilvert. A mysterious item Kuja is after. *Holy Bell: A key item in Gizamaluke. Opens the "Holy Door." *King of Jump Rope: A rare item received in Alexandria. A medal of honor given to the champion jump-roper. *Kirman Coffee: A rare item received in Madain Sari. Very delicious coffee beans. *Kupo Nut: A key item received in Lindblum. Favorite food of the moogles. *Leo: A rare item received in Alexandria. One of the many Stellazzio in the world. *Libra: A rare item received in Madain Sari. One of the many Stellazzio in the world. *Magical Fingertip: A rare item bought in an auction. A mysterious item. Linked to Gogo, supposedly... *Master Hunter: A rare item received in Lindblum. A title given to the best hunter in the kingdom. *Mayor's Key: A rare item received in Dali Village. Protects the mayor's "key item." *Memory Earring: Eiko's key item. Linked to the eidolons. *Mini-Brahne: The latest fad among Lindblum's kids: Collecting action figures! A very popular rate item. *Mini-Burmecia: The latest fad among Lindblum's kids: Collecting action figures! A very popular rare item. *Mini-Cid: The latest fad among Lindblum's kids: Collecting action figures! A very popular rare item. *Moccha Coffee: A rare item received in Bohden Arch. Very delicious coffee beans. *Moogle Suit: A rare item received in Lindblum. A costume worn by the superstar Lowell. *Moogle's Flute: A key item received in Evil Forest. Calls a moogle while on the world map. A beautiful flute with intricate decoration. *Ophiuchus: A rare item received in Quan's Dwelling. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Pisces: A rare item received in Invincible. One of the many Stellazzio in the world. *Protection Bell: A key item in Burmecia. Opens the "Protection Door." *Rank S Medal: A rare item received in Daguerreo. A medal honoring the best treasure hunter. *Rat Tail: A rare item bought in an auction. A mysterious item. A stolen item, supposedly... *Red Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path. *Sagittarius: A rare item received in Lindblum. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Scorpio: A rare item received in Quan's Dwelling. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Silver Pendant: Dagger's key item. Linked to the eidolons. *Strange Potion: A key item received in Lindblum. An ingredient to the medicine that can cure Cid's curse. *Strategy Guide: You are now invincible. Good job! *Superslick: A rare item received in Mognet Central. Makes you very soft... *Supersoft: A key item received in Treno. Cures permanently-petrified Blank. A magical item. *Taurus: A rare item received in Treno. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Ticket: Vivi's key item. A very expensive-looking ticket. *Une's Mirror: A rare item bought in an auction. A mysterious item. It looks very old... *Unusual Potion: A key item received in Lindblum. An ingredient to the medicine that can cure Cid's curse. *Virgo: A rare item received in Black Mage Village. One of many Stellazzio in the world. *Water Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *Wind Mirror: A key item received in Ipsen's Castle. A key to reaching Terra. *World Map: A key item received from Cid. Checks current location and places names on the world map. *Yellow Stone: A mysterious rare item received in the Conde Petie Mountain Path. Final Fantasy X *Cloudy Mirror *Celestial Mirror *Withered Bouquet *Flint *Summoner's Soul *Aeon's Soul *Jecht's Sphere *Rusty Sword *Sun Crest *Sun Sigil *Moon Crest *Moon Sigil *Saturn Crest *Saturn Sigil *Jupiter Crest *Jupiter Sigil *Mercury Crest *Mercury Sigil *Mars Crest *Mars Sigil *Venus Crest *Venus Sigil *Al Bhed Primer I *Al Bhed Primer II *Al Bhed Primer III *Al Bhed Primer IV *Al Bhed Primer V *Al Bhed Primer VI *Al Bhed Primer VII *Al Bhed Primer VIII *Al Bhed Primer IX *Al Bhed Primer X *Al Bhed Primer XI *Al Bhed Primer XII *Al Bhed Primer XIII *Al Bhed Primer XIV *Al Bhed Primer XV *Al Bhed Primer XVI *Al Bhed Primer XVII *Al Bhed Primer XVIII *Al Bhed Primer XIX *Al Bhed Primer XX *Al Bhed Primer XXI *Al Bhed Primer XXII *Al Bhed Primer XXIII *Al Bhed Primer XXIV *Al Bhed Primer XXV *Al Bhed Primer XVI *Blossom Crown *Flower Scepter *Mark of Conquest Final Fantasy X-2 *Crimson Sphere 1 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 2 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 3 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 4 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 5 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 6 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 7 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 8 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 9 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Crimson Sphere 10 - Appears to be part of some kind of record. *Al Bhed Primer I - Teaches the letter "A" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer II - Teaches the letter "B" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer III - Teaches the letter "C" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer IV - Teaches the letter "D" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer V - Teaches the letter "E" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VI - Teaches the letter "F" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VII - Teaches the letter "G" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer VIII - Teaches the letter "H" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer IX - Teaches the letter "I" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer X - Teaches the letter "J" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XI - Teaches the letter "K" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XII - Teaches the letter "L" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIII - Teaches the letter "M" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIV - Teaches the letter "N" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XV - Teaches the letter "O" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVI - Teaches the letter "P" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVII - Teaches the letter "Q" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XVIII - Teaches the letter "R" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XIX - Teaches the letter "S" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XX - Teaches the letter "T" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXI - Teaches the letter "U" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXII - Teaches the letter "V" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXIII - Teaches the letter "W" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXIV - Teaches the letter "X" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXV - Teaches the letter "Y" in Al Bhed. *Al Bhed Primer XXVI - Teaches the letter "Z" in Al Bhed. *New Beginnings Sphere - Led Yuna to become a sphere hunter. *Gagazet Sphere - Found in the Floating Ruins at Gagazet. *Sphere Fragment - Half of a sphere, found in the Zanarkand Ruins. *Awesome Sphere - Formerly hidden away in Kilika Temple. *Leblanc's Sphere - Left behind by Leblanc's gang. *Reassembled Sphere - Composed of two sphere fragments. *Logos's Sphere - Recorded by Logos in the Bevelle Underground. *Ormi's Sphere - Recorded by Ormi in the Bevelle Underground. *Gaol Sphere - Found by Logos in the Bevelle Underground. *Nooj's Sphere - A sphere from Lucil. *Gippal's Sphere - A sphere from Rin. *Baralai's Sphere - Found in Guadosalam. *Paine's Sphere - A sphere from Gippal. *War Buddy Sphere - A sphere from Beclam. *Besaid Sphere - Found on Besaid Island. *Syndicate Uniform (S) - Courtesy of Leblanc's goons. *Syndicate Uniform (M) - Courtesy of Leblanc's goons. *Syndicate Uniform (L) - Courtesy of Leblanc's goons. *Letter of Introduction - Letter from Gippal to Nhadala. *How to Repair with Soul - May be useful for repairing machines. *The Spirit of Recycling - May be useful for repairing machines. *The ABCs of Repair - May be useful for repairing machines. *Repairing for Dummies - May be useful for repairing machines. *Everyman's Repair Manual - May be useful for repairing machines. *Besaid Key - Engraved with the emblem of Besaid. *Desert Key - Found in the desert. *Twilight Rain - Enables Floral Fallal to learn "Break Damage Limit". *Aurora Rain - Enables Floral Fallal to learn "Break HP Limit". *Machina Booster - Enables Machina Maw to learn "Break Damage Limit". *Machina Reactor - Enables Machina Maw to learn "Break HP Limit". *Victor Primoris - Enables Full Throttle to learn "Break Damage Limit". *Corpus Invictus - Enables Full Throttle to learn "Break HP Limit". *Calm Lands Discount Pass - Allows bearer to ride hovers at a reduced fare. *Calm Lands Free Pass - Allows bearer to ride hovers free of charge. *Book of Magical Dances I - Enables Songstress to learn "MP Mambo". *Book of Magical Dances II - Enables Songstress to learn "Magical Masque". Final Fantasy XII'' *Cactoid Commendation - A token given to cactoids who have distinguished themselves among the grove. The other races of Ivalice take little notice. *Cactoid Compact - A symbol of friendship conveyed upon trusted allies of the cactoids. They hold the bearers of such compacts in high honor. *Canopic Jar - A cursed jar said to hold the power to entrap a beast's soul, forever binding it as an arcana. *Clan Primer - A reference containing clan exploits, hunt log, bestiary and adventuring tips. *Dragoon's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Dragons and Plants *Dusty Letter - A letter left in a deserted building in Lowtown. "East Southeast East Southwest Southeast" is scrawled across the page. *Hunter's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Beats and Avions *Knight's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Giants and Insects *Lente's Tear - Artifact of the Viera, which allows the bearer to pass through the barriers in Golmore Jungle *Mage's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Fiends *Sage's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from elementals. *Scholar's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Constructs *Sluice Gate Key - Allows opening and closing of the gates in Garamsythe Waterway *Sword of Kings - Legendary sword with the power to destroy Nethicite *Treaty Blade - Legendary sword with the power to cut off Nethicite from the Sun-Cryst *Warmage's Monograph - Possession of this text enables the acquisition of superior loots from Amorphs and Undead Category:Key Items Category:Items